Letters
by Jen Riddle
Summary: "I hate admitting that it's quite possible I'll be dead soon, but the truth is, I may be. We're putting our entire faith into the ones we love, and I trust them, but things can always happen." The last Letters exchanged between Lily and Petunia.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I feel like I've been uploading a lot lately, but here's another new one for my wonderful reviewers/etc. I have two chapters written, and I'm not exactly sure if I'll continue it after that, or just make that the end. I guess that really depends on what I come up with, and what the response is. It may just end as a short little ficlet! Please Please Please PLEASE review! 3

* * *

The quill spun in her hands, inkless. She knew what she had to write, but was at a loss of where to begin. Petunia hated her, this she knew. She despised her existence. Lily, however, had never once given up on her older sister. Grudges were something Lily refused to believe in, though she understood where Petunia was coming from.

She glanced down at the letter that sat before her. It was the last letter she'd ever received from her parents. Short – but sweet. It held information about how magnificent her sister's wedding had been, (Lily had not been invited), and how adorably chubby their young child was. Attached was an unmoving picture of Petunia, Vernon and Dudley. Petunia had a faint smile, and was holding white quite looked like a baby pig in her hands. Vernon had his arm around Petunias shoulders, but did not smile.

Lily dipped the quill in the ink well in front of her. A few drops dripped off the end and back into the container before she mustered up the courage to begin.

_Petunia,_

The name flowed from her fingertips easily, and her handwriting curled almost perfectly. She knew the following would not be quite as easy, however .She inhaled deeply, and then dove in.

_I hope things are well with yourself and Vernon. I sincerely do. As your sister, I've always wanted the best for you. Contrary to your belief, we do not lose sense of family and friendship when we're shipped away to school. I wish you the best with your son, Dudley. I really wish I could meet him. Maybe one day you'll tell him that he has an Aunt, at the very least. _

_I've been well. I'm not sure if you've heard, but I've been recently married to a man named James Potter. I guess that makes me Lily Potter now. He's quite the man, Petunia. I could not be happier. I had a baby boy soon after you had yours. His name is Harry. Harry James Potter. Funny how we're all growing up so fast, hm? But I suppose in these times, you never know what's going to happen._

_All good wishes aside, I have more pressing matters at hand, and since all of my calls go unanswered, and my muggle post is always returned, unopened, this is the only other way I know how to do things._

_The reason I'm writing you this letter is a grave one. I spoke to Mum and Dad about it briefly before their passing, but I'm not sure if you ever caught any of it. My world is at war. I'm not very good at explaining things, as I know you'd like to hear the least bits about magic as you can, but I urge you to continue reading. There's a very dark wizard who goes by the name of Lord Voldemort. He believes that being a pure-blood - a witch or wizard with no muggle background - makes you better than anyone else. That being said, I'm exactly what Voldemort hates. I have zero magical background, as you know. Talent means nothing to him, and ancestry means everything. This is something I cannot change, obviously._

_I'm scared, Petunia. I won't lie. Hogwarts was an immensely safe place for me, and while I was there, the war was just brewing. We would hear rumors mostly, while we were there, but no one would deliver us facts. It wasn't until we left that the full effect of the war was really thrown at us. We created an underground anti-Voldemort group; we call it The Order of The Phoenix. It's a secret society intended to create the downfall of Voldemort. James and I joined shortly after graduating. It's increasingly dangerous, but I couldn't imagine not fighting, and neither could James, though he urges me to sit out more often than I'd like, for the safety of our son. _

_But things just keep getting worse. As hard as we try, and as much as we've done, Voldemort is an unshakeable force. I'm sure you've seen things in your news, explained by flukes. The hurricane down south? That was no hurricane. He's been using giants, which explains the mass destruction - uprooted trees, houses torn apart. He's collecting other magical creatures and making them do his bidding._

_I'm really trying to explain this as best as I can, Petunia, but it's hard. Please don't disregard this, especially this last part._

_James, Harry and I are in serious danger. So serious, that we're about to go into hiding. He's after us. He - himself. Not one of his Death Eaters. (His gaggle of followers, other dark wizards that are not quite as incredible as he, but still extremely dangerous.) I won't go into the details, but there's a good chance I wont ever see you again._

_I hate admitting that it's quite possible I'll be dead soon, but the truth is, I may be. We're putting our entire faith into the ones we love, and I trust them, but things can always happen. _

_I'm truly sorry that you couldn't come with me to Hogwarts. I never wanted to lose you, and deep down, I think you know that. I never chose to be a witch, it chose me. Honestly, yes, it is the greatest thing that happened to me. But losing you was a hefty price to pay. Now that Severus and I have disconnected ourselves from each other, I regret not trying harder to mend our friendship. Friends come and go, but sisters are forever. I love you, Petunia. I always have. You're my big sister, and there's no changing that. I know you may not read this, or you may throw it in the trash soon after, and I know you'll never accept me, but I'll never give up on you. I'll never forget the days when we were inseparable. _

_If we make it out of this alive, I hope you have the chance to meet James and Harry. Maybe Harry and Dudley can have play dates. Maybe you and I can go out to lunch. But if we don't, well, I just hope you don't think of me in vein. _

_Love Always;_

_Lily._

_

* * *

_

_Jen Riddle  
7-24-10_

_Please Review! _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Second (And possibly last?) Chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy this! I'm quite proud of it, myself. Especially this chapter. Also, to new readers, if you enjoy this story, please read '...And Thats When A Bludger Came Through My Window' and/or 'Scribbles'. They're both L/J, though 'Scribbles' is just a collection of drabbles. I'd greatly appreciate it! Please review! 3

* * *

The sun had just risen over Number 4 Privet Drive. Petunia Dursely had woken early, and had an unsettling feeling in her stomach which prevented her from sleeping. Her husband, a large man with an equally large moustache, was fast asleep on the bed beside her. Petunia rose from her bed, and went to open the window, hoping a fresh breeze would take this feeling away.

As she pulled it open, the chirping of birds became louder. She glanced to her husband, but she knew nothing could wake him except the smell of breakfast. He began to snore louder, and turned over in their bed, now covering where Petunia once lay.

When she turned back around, she watched a bird fly towards their house from the distance. She had expected it to veer its course, maybe fly up, and land on the roof, or maybe down, into their flower bed. But to her shock, it flew straight to the window and landed directly in front of her on the sill.

It was an Owl. Her first thought was about how strange it was that a barn owl was flying around in their neighborhood. There were no great collections of trees, nor areas that would seem particularly nice for any sort of owls. She shook her hand at the creature begging it to shoe. The creature did not budge, and instead, extended its leg.

This simple movement hit her like a sack of bricks. A crushing feeling filled her stomach, and something short of rage filled her head. Owls didn't belong in their neighborhood – unless they were sent. And absolutely no one she _wanted_ to speak to sent mail through _owl post_. Petunia glared at the creature, afraid to pry the letter from its leg. She knew it was one of _them_, but what scared her most was how Vernon would react if he ever found out the monstrosity that was her sister.

She carefully, and as quietly as possibly, snatched the letter from the owl, who then flew to the roof of the house, and waited. Petunia sighed, and stared at the letter.

_Petunia Dursley  
Number Four Privet Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey._

It was her sisters handwriting – this she recognized off the bat. Though she hated to admit it, she'd snuck several peeks at the letters she sent to her parents during school. She grabbed the top of the letter with both hands, with all intentions to rip it into shreds – but the paper wouldn't budge. Though it felt like normal paper, it wouldn't tear. She dashed down the stairs to grab a pair of scissors from the kitchen drawer – but nothing. The sharp blades would not penetrate the envelope. Scowling, she dashed into the sitting room and lit a fire, her hands fumbling on the matches, and tossed the letter in.

She smiled to herself as she watched it disappear into the flames, and after a few minutes, she put it out.

But there it sat; just as perfect as when it had first arrived, atop the burnt and scorned logs.

Petunia grabbed it into her hands, she had to say – she was almost impressed. Leave it to her little sister to find a way to utterly upset her sister as much as possible. Using her _deformity_ against her.

Petunia flipped the envelope over, pried open the seal, and pulled out the perfectly neat piece of parchment, which fell open upon exiting the envelope.

Lily's neat, perfect handwriting unfolded around her. Petunia caught words here and there, and in no time, found herself sitting on her couch, immersed in her sister's words.

_Petunia,_

_I hope things are well with yourself and Vernon…_

… … … …

By the end of the letter, Petunia was dumbfounded. She stared at it for what seemed like hours, and by the time she was done, the sun was in full effect. After reviewing the content in her head at least three times, she took a deep breath, and crunched the letter between her fists. She walked back into the kitchen, and tossed it into the trash can. Though she wasn't exactly sure what she was intending to write, she grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen from a drawer.

_Lily;_

_First of all, I would greatly appreciate it if you would refrain from contacting me in such forms as you did this morning. Vernon does not know about your condition and I would rather keep it that way. What he doesn't know won't hurt him._

_I'm sorry for the situation you have brought yourself into, but I hope you cannot expect me to express remorse as it seems you've brought it upon yourself. You did not have to join this Order you've spoken about. It is always better not to get involved in things that are none of your concern. Wars are for the government to deal with, not twenty year old kids. I do not wish death upon you, but I will not condone your actions, or your lifestyle. _

_As far as our relationship goes, your friendship with that Snape boy (which, to be quite frank, I warned you about), was just an usher in the way things went. We were deteriorating well before you became friends with him. You were always, and will always be a freak._

_From this point on, there is no reason to send me good wishes, or updates on your life. I do not care one bit how your child is doing, or what is going on in your world. Let us agree to disagree on just about everything, and leave each other to live our own lives however we chose to do so._

_Petunia._

As she finished the letter, the owl from earlier in the morning flew back in through the kitchen window, snatched it up, and was gone. Heavy footsteps sounded from the stairs, and in a few moments, Vernons face could be seen rounding the corner.

"'Morning." He mumbled. "Breakfast ready? I thought I smelled bacon."

Petunia shook her head. "No, sweetums. I'll have it done soon, go back to bed."

* * *

_Jen Riddle  
7-24-10_

_Please Review! _


End file.
